That Awaited End
by Serenarey Chiba
Summary: Based on Red&Flynn's "Liar's Dice" webcomic series: Some things can go very, very awry in fights, but all is fair in love and war. When forced to readdress his actions, Sawyer finds himself meeting his match yet again with Chloe, and she has no idea what will come of it...


So, this came about randomly while in a stream with some people. My friends, Flynn and Red, have a wonderful webcomic out there called "Liar's Dice", and Sawyer and Chloe are two wonderfully created characters from this world. Think a future world, with cocky characters that would rather fuck you over than help you on your way. That's just a piece of this insanity. Check them out on Tapastic or their website. They're worth your time.

* * *

Sawyer turned his gaze around slowly, a blank expression on his face as he stared flatly at Sid's odd smile. Sid's smile only grew larger and larger as she took in a deep breath, nodding rapidly. Sawyer stared at her for a second longer before turning away, relaxing against the beat-up chair, and reopening his magazine.

"I'll pass."

Sid crossed her arms over chest and rolled her eyes. "Chicken."

"Yep. Definitely. Now, go away."

The redhead hung her head back, staring up at the delipidated ceiling as bits of dirt and sawdust peppered down every so often. She blew away some in a burst before turning a glare back onto Sawyer.

"I'm not going away until you agree, you know. I'm bored, and you know how annoying I can get when I'm bored. I'll bet I can sing every lyric of 'ninety-nine bottles of beer'. Whatcha think?"

"Go for it."

A slow, maniacal grin made its way across Sid's face as she belted out the first part of the verse in the loudest voice she could manage as Sawyer just barely flinched but otherwise continued reading. She kept her arms crossed over her chest, yelling in the highest pitch possible, and Sawyer closed his eyes. When she began stomping in rhythm with the song, the man sighed and let his magazine fall. He looked back at her.

"Really?"

She grinned more deeply. "Ninety-two more verses. This is great."

He tossed his magazine onto an end table and slowly rose up to his full height. "Fine, what's this about Chloe?"

"You kind of put her down pretty harshly," Sid said determinedly. "I get that it was a matter of life-or-death, but -"

"Yeah, kinda?" Sawyer agreed noncommittally. "Why do I have to apologize again?"

"You nearly killed her," the young woman told him bluntly. "And, I kind of owe her for keeping me company back in the… Back then. So, I need you to make sure the slate's clean. Everything's cool. You know, nice and easy."

Sawyer shook his head with disbelief. "Why is that my fault? She almost killed me, too."

"Yeah, but you weren't going to die." Sid snorted, shrugging her shoulders. "It wasn't even a fair fight. So, YOU have to apologize. Unless, you know, there's a problem."

"Kind of?" Sawyer countered. "The one that says it's not my fault?"

"Or maybe, there's something deeper to this," Sid argued, narrowing her eyes. "You were pretty hot and heavy with her over that counter. What did you do?"

He tilted his head, frowning somewhat. "Huh?"

"You, did you do anything else to her?" Sid inquired readily.

"Like?"

"...Did you touch her? Is that why you're afraid to talk to her?" Sid continued to question, before she gasped loudly. "That's it! You bastard, you're keen on her! She's our enemy!"

"Keen, what now?" Sawyer asked, somewhat confused now.

"You LIKE her!" Sid accused, pointing a finger dead center at Sawyer's face.

"Who likes who?" asked a random voice, causing both Sawyer and Sid to look to the entrance of the room as a blond man came in, his dagger drawn as he rubbed it down appreciatively.

Sid ran over and jumped next to Ollie. "Sawyer likes that one chick! The girl we captured!"

Ollie stared first at Sid before looking at Sawyer. Then he looked back and forth once more before bursting out laughing. Sid watched his entire body tremble from his laughter and her mouth fell deeper and deeper into a sulky pout. Sawyer just turned away, wishing he just hadn't bothered getting up that morning for once. But, it wasn't like he slept much anyway, so fuck it.

Ollie clapped a hand on Sid's shoulder, still chuckling a bit. "Fuck, you WOULD be into whores like that. Good for you, man, but you know we'll have to kill her, right?"

Sawyer stared back at Ollie, as if unable to compute the blond's words. "I don't even know what's going on."

The blond grinned at Sid. "Lay it out for me."

"Sawyer was all hot and heavy on the girl, right?" Sid started to explain emphatically. "And she was fighting him all the way, right? But you know Sawyer - he doesn't lose. And she's ain't all that much. So you think he was just toying with her?"

"You mean, toying with her?" Ollie confirmed questioningly.

"They were all hot and heavy. You think she's his type?"

Ollie turned and looked over at Sawyer simultaneously with Sid, before the two looked back at one another.

"Go get the girl. I'll deal with Sawyer."

Sawyer squinted his eyes at Ollie. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Sid looked back at the man. "I can sing some more."

"Pass," Sawyer said so quickly that Sid almost fell back. "Whatever. Find her. Let me say sorry and get the two of you idiots out of my face."

Ollie grinned evilly. "I've got some whips in the back, if you're into that. Maybe some handcuffs."

Sawyer gave Ollie another blank stare, and Sid took that as her cue to skip out of the room and hunt down Chloe. Sid raced into the hallway and into another spacious room, skidding to a halt when she found the woman in the poor excuse for a kitchen. Chloe shifted around as the redhead bounded into view, her hair flying everywhere and her eyes almost feverish.

"There you are!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow slowly, her words clear and precise as she replied, "Here I am. What do you want? Come to make Cliff and I a bit more miserable than before?"

"Are you still sulking about that?" Sid asked, sounding almost bored in comparison with her earlier excitement. "You're prisoners. At least be happy you get to roam around. If it was up to Ollie, you'd just be dead."

"How kind of you not to point out our hopeless situation," Chloe returned dryly, proceeding to clean the counter a bit more. "Now if there's nothing else…"

Sid watched Chloe look away and focus on her task, honey-brown eyes downcast as she did what little she could to maintain some modicum of control in her life. At first, Sid attempted to smirk because Chloe looked rather pathetic to watch, but as she continued looking on, the corners of her mouth fell, along with her good mood. She fiddled with her oversized brown jacket before glancing up almost shyly at Chloe.

"You know, I never did thank you, I don't think," Sid murmured, catching Chloe's attention.

Chloe frowned slightly, standing up and facing Sid completely. "I didn't quite catch that."

Sid scowled and looked away, her cheeks tinging red. "Nothing. Forget it. Just said you'd better be happy to be alive."

"Er, all right?" Chloe acknowledged with some confusion. "Sure."

"A-anyway," Sid coughed, "I need you to come with me."

The raven-haired woman narrowed her eyes. "What for? Cliff is still resting, and I don't exactly feel comfortable dealing with you lot by myself."

"Pfft," Sid laughed. "Like you have a choice. Either come, or deal with what happens after."

"I never should have agreed to deal with you," Chloe growled out softly, and Sid felt her smirk slip just a bit. Forcing a smile to her lips again, Sid shrugged, and gestured for the older woman to follow.

Chloe slammed down the towel onto the counter, and stalked after Sid with obvious disgust, her hair waving wildly after her. When she entered into the next room, she and Sid came to an abrupt halt when they saw Ollie lazing around on top of Sawyer, playing with his dagger happily as Sawyer sighed and stared at the ceiling. While Sid just laughed aloud, Chloe frowned dangerously, her teeth grounding as she saw Sawyer in the same room with her. Sawyer didn't even bother to look at her, instead directing his gaze to Sid.

"Took you long enough."

Sid ignored him, and kept laughing. "Ollie, what'd you do to him?"

"The question, sugar," Ollie shot back, leaning backwards to look at her, "is what didn't we do? Hell, there won't be enough of him for that chick to even fondle. Not even a buttcheek. We went all the way."

"He sat on me and wouldn't move," Sawyer explained boredly. "Ignore his weird homosexual fantasies."

"Hey! I have the best fantasies."

Sawyer shook his head and dumped Ollie onto the ground, earning himself a very vocal "hey!", though it wasn't anything he particularly cared about. Standing up as Ollie scurried away to stand next to Sid, Sawyer finally looked over at Chloe. The latter was less than pleased to be in accompaniment with any of the group, but forced her angry gaze up to meet Sawyer's.

"So, hey," Sawyer greeted.

Chloe's fists tightened and she glared at Sid. "Why the hell am I here?"

Sid cocked her head slightly before pointing over at Sawyer. "He likes you."

"He what?"

"That's not true," Sawyer argued. "Who would like her?"

"How dare you!" Chloe yelled, almost ready to try round two with him, her pride still smarting from her previous loss. "Was I just brought here for you to make a fool of, because I'm not interested!"

Ollie shrugged. "I've still got those handcuffs."

"Those WHAT?" Chloe screeched, and Sawyer let his head fall into his palm.

Sid pushed Ollie away. "I told him to apologize, but then I found out he liked you, and so now I think it's a confession of that sort, and not the other sort? I don't really get what he sees in you - I mean, I guess you're cute? You've got a nice butt?"

Chloe covered up her behind with both hands as she looked back and forth from one person to another. She took in a deep breath.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I'll sing again," Sid threatened.

Sawyer held his hand up, stopping her before she could even think of starting up. "Damn, fine. Whatever. I'm supposed to be apologizing, apparently."

Chloe raised her eyebrow yet again. "...Right. For?"

"Nearly killing you, I guess?" he hedged, glancing over at Sid for confirmation.

This seemed to amuse her some, and she moved her hands from her butt to her hips, looking to him expectantly. "Interesting. Get on with it, then."

Sawyer grimaced, about to open his mouth when he heard the footsteps of another person come into the room. Running a hand through his midnight-black hair, the man let out a yawn, chilled ice-blue eyes opening as he took in the scenario. He looked over at Chloe, judging how annoyed she seemed to be before looking over at the other three people in the room.

"Right. What the hell did I just walk into?"

"I'm being apologized to," Chloe told him, almost uncertain. "I think. I don't really know what's going on."

Cliff's own eyebrows rose. "Uh, for?"

"Nearly killing me or something."

"Okay. Why?"

Sid tapped Cliff on the arm, pointing first at Sawyer and then at Chloe. "Sawyer likes Chloe."

Ollie went to the other side of Cliff, and took him by the arm. "I think your girl likes him back, too."

Cliff pushed Ollie away, and looked at Chloe. "When did this happen?"

"I don't like him!" Chloe denied quickly.

"Ooooo, that sounded a little defensive," Ollie teased. "It's okay, we're all friends here."

"The HELL we are!"

Sawyer sighed. "I don't like anyone."

Sid stared at him, looking hurt. "Not even me? Your best buddy? You bro? Your pea-in-a-pod?"

"Don't make me hurt you," Sawyer told her, crossing his own arms across his chest.

Sid pouted again, and Ollie yawned loudly. Cliff just wondered how the hell he always got into these kinds of situations and Chloe really wished she hadn't been on duty that one day for once. Cliff slid his hands into his pockets.

"Great. So? What's the hold up?"

Sawyer sneered at the other man and then faced Chloe front and center. He opened his mouth just the slightest before seeing Sid, Ollie, and Cliff stare at him expectantly. Sid bounced from foot to foot joyfully and Ollie had stopped swinging his dagger around, all so he could take in this moment in full. Cliff was just tired and didn't care, but didn't have anywhere else to be, so whatever.

He hesitated, but then tried again as Chloe looked at him seriously, her eyes meeting his steadily. He felt a finger twitch before he finally cleared his throat and looked away.

"I can't do it with everyone here."

Sid fell silent for a moment, before a grin crossed her face. "Oh, that's right. You're shy."

"Look at him be all bashful and shit!" Ollie exclaimed. "That's damned pure gold, right there!"

"I never thought you the type," Cliff quipped as well, getting in line with the other two in the teasing. "Cute."

Sawyer gritted his teeth and glared at all of them. "Get out."

Sid immediately protested. "But I want to -"

"Out."

"How about those chains -"

"Now."

Cliff opened his mouth to say something, but Chloe's gaze had him shutting it fairly quickly. "Cliff," she sighed. "Leave so this can be over already. Please."

"Yeah," Sawyer agreed. "Leave. You damn pests."

Cliff took a hold of Sid and Ollie's arms, dragging them away with him as Sid continued to protest and Ollie just tried getting more glances in. The three left the room, and Chloe sighed once again as she and Sawyer were left alone. She didn't hear the hushed whispers of those who had left, and neither she nor Sawyer noticed as three heads popped up at the side of the doorway, their eyes peering in.

"Why am I on the bottom?" muttered Cliff with some indignation.

"Bitch, you best be happy I'm on top. Nothing would happen with your old shit taking the throttle," Ollie hissed back.

Sid shushed them both, slapping the two men on the back of the head as she peered into the other room. She eyed both Sawyer and Chloe, making sure not to miss a single moment of their exchange.

Chloe gestured a hand towards Sawyer. "Now that the peanut gallery has left, you have an apology to make, I hear?"

Sawyer nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I guess. If you weren't that god-awful at fighting, it wouldn't have come out like this, though."

"Excuse me?" Chloe gasped out, hands falling to her sides from her surprise. "I'm a lousy fighter?"

"I'm surprised you managed to make it this far. I guess that'd have to be thanks to Cliff. Not that I really care, I guess."

Chloe took a few steps closer towards Sawyer, her words coarse and threatening as she murmured, "You have some nerve, acting all high and mighty when you barely won."

Sawyer quirked a corner of his mouth. "You act as if it could be any different."

"How about we find out?" she asked right before moving into action.

Sawyer's eyes widened. "You don't want to do tha-"

Chloe's fist slammed straight into Sawyer's cheek, sending his head smacking to the right as he fell back a few steps. She followed up by closing in on him, her left hand going for the one weapon she'd managed to hide from all of them over the time of her imprisonment. Sawyer grunted from the blow, but quickly recovered, grabbing hold of Chloe's wrist as she came very close to stabbing him with a rather shiny knife.

Sawyer snorted in her face. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Of course," Chloe whispered. "But I'll bet you didn't see this coming…"

He barely had time to look surprised before Chloe whipped her leg up between his, catching him in the one place he could hardly shield. Sawyer blanked, his eyes losing focus as Chloe tried to create some space while he felt unimaginable pain in his lower region. He lashed out a hand to grab her again, his eyes burning with irritation. Chloe attempted to weasel out of his grip, but he stood up fully, grasped her by both of her arms, and threw her across the room, his breathing a bit fast.

Chloe hit the ground skidding, but twisted her body around to just barely miss another strike by Sawyer. She tried to rise to her feet, losing her balance when Sawyer closed in again. Instead, she spun around, sweeping her feet against his and making him stumble. Jumping up with a fluid motion, Chloe clocked under Sawyer's chin with another hit of her fists, knocking the man back again. She didn't hear the hiss of empathized pain from the three watching secretly from afar.

She took a small breather, flicking her hair back as her honey-brown eyes looked over at Sawyer, hardly impressed. A small smirk flittered across her lips before fading as she fell into another fighting stance. Sawyer rubbed the bottom of his jaw almost appreciatively, as if he admired the amount of force she threw into her punch. He snorted, amber eyes pinpointing his target as he began walking towards her.

As was a part of her personality, she rushed forward, launching up the start of an axe kick, but Sawyer grabbed her ankle midair. When she had the space to glare at him, her eyes came up to meet his as she tried to twist around, but Sawyer backhanded her across the face, disorienting her.

There was another whispered hiss of perceived pain from the peanut gallery.

Chloe wobbled from the flash of pain, and Sawyer moved, grabbing ahold of Chloe's wrists and slamming her against the wall, his amber eyes looking straight into her honey-brown ones. Her chest heaved in and out as she tried to catch her breath, and Sawyer smirked further, knowing she was at his mercy. She glared up at him.

"You see?" he whispered. "I don't lose."

"So much for that apology," she murmured back, finding herself unable to look away.

Sawyer tilted his head, smirk still present, before he leaned in close to her ear and, in the softest voice possible, said,

"Sorry."

Chloe's eyes widened as redness spread across her cheeks, and she cleared her throat.

"It's fine, I guess."

Sawyer looked at her again, and just as suddenly as he'd appeared, he was gone again, walking away from her. Chloe watched cautiously as Sawyer flopped back in his chair, picked up his magazine again, and starting thumbing through it, as if nothing had ever happened. Chloe clucked her tongue softly, feeling foolish from her poor performance. She gave him one last look before moving away, her shoes clacking against the floor as she put some distance between herself and...him.

As she passed through the doorway, the hairs on the back of her neck rose as she felt herself being watched. Stopping, Chloe slowly turned her gaze to see three sets of eyes staring up at her, blinking innocently.

"You three…" Chloe growled. "What the hell -"

Sid jumped off the pile, shouting, "They made me do it!"

Ollie was next in running away as he yelled, "Should've used the handcuffs!"

All who was left was Cliff, and he slowly made his way to his feet. Chloe glared fiercely at him, and he shrugged.

"Best thing I've seen for a while. Try not to shag him when I'm around, huh?"

He patted her shoulder before meandering away. Chloe screamed in frustration.

"I hate every ONE of you!"


End file.
